


Takes Two To Tango (The Third One Is Really Not Invited)

by roguelightning



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 11:24:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20527238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roguelightning/pseuds/roguelightning
Summary: Inspired by a post on Tumblr. Helen needs to catch a dangerous Abnormal. So if she just happens to need a dance partner for that and she just happens to pick Nikola for the job... well, what can a girl do?





	Takes Two To Tango (The Third One Is Really Not Invited)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tinknevertalks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinknevertalks/gifts).

> OK so I know this is super late to be considered a birthday gift but I had like the mother of all colds and yeah xD. This is why it took me so much xD. Hope you'll like it anyway xD.

It was totally her fault. She kept throwing herself in situations like these, but really, what option did she have? She was on the hunt for an Abnormal that was feeding on sexual energy who apparently had a thing for dance clubs. It made sense, she supposed- she needed a partner for the night so she just chose Nikola for the job. No harm in that, right? The other option would have been Will and well. So she wanted to have a bit of fun at work, big deal. Though considering the way his hands moved against her body, she was going to get a lot more than she had signed up for.

“Keep your eyes open,” she hissed between her teeth as he dipped her, but he only smirked at that. He pulled her back up, his lips brushing her neck briefly.

“Kinda hard when I only have eyes for you,” he whispered and she rolled her eyes.

“You’re supposed to have eyes for the succubus, remember?”

“You’re assuming she’s a girl. And come on, Helen, I don’t want to have anyone feeding on my sexual energy. Not when I might be needing it tonight.”

“If you mean for me, you don’t need to worry about that,” Helen said, trying to sound as convincing as she could. Sadly, that was the moment he chose to lift her leg on his waist, his fingers running along it in a gentle motion. It was enough to make her moan, however, a thing which didn’t escape his attention.

“Could also be a guy, you know,” Nikola said on a musing tone as his eyes fixated on her lips. “There are a few guys here who can’t take their eyes off you, and frankly, with this dress? I don’t blame them. That, and well. To put it mildly, you’re horny.”

“Maybe we should switch partners, then?” she suggested. Anything that would get her away from him before she did anything stupid. “Also, I don’t know where you got that impression from.”

“I know the way your blood sounds,” he said with a grin, and she guessed that any normal girl would have been a bit creeped out by that. She was anything but normal, however, and her brain chose that precise moment to remind her of the way he had found out how her blood sounded.

“It’s just hot in here, that’s all,” she said on a dismissive tone and his grin grew wider at that. “Also true. Fine. Go dance with some boring dude to cool off then.”

She found another partner soon enough, of course, and he tried to ignore the sudden pang of jealousy he was feeling. He went to the bar to get himself a glass of wine, his eyes fixated on her as he sipped on his drink. Helen and wine. Not a bad combination under any circumstances, he would have thought, but him sitting on the side while some guy was ogling her… Yeah, no. He finished his wine as quickly as he could and went back to the dance floor, snatching her from her partner’s arms.

“Nikola this isn’t going to work if you’re just standing here glaring at whoever touches me, you know? You can be a bit intimidating if you want.”

“Don’t worry, I haven’t forgot why I’m here.” He closed the distance between them and placed a soft kiss on her pulse point, enjoying the way she shuddered under his touch. She placed a hand on his chest, trying to get some distance between them, but she couldn’t find it in herself to glare at him. Her eyes fixated on his lips and she ran her tongue over hers almost absentmindedly, before his voice interrupted her thoughts.

“So, are you gonna tell me if you found anyone suspicious or do you want to kiss me first?” he asked, the tone of his voice making it clear which option he preferred.

“Not yet,” she said with a sigh. “I was sure they were going to be there.”

“Well, there’s also plan B, you know?”

“Why do I have a feeling I won’t like it?”

“Oh you will. You just won’t admit it. Or if I’m really lucky you will but you’ll feel guilty about it tomorrow morning. Or if I’m really unlucky you’ll be gone tomorrow morning and I won’t see you again in the next 50 years. Though I’d like to think this is a bit harder for you to pull off than it was last time.” She just wished he wasn’t that irresistible when he was vulnerable like that.

“I did like it, though,” she admitted on a sheepish tone.

“I remember,” he grinned back at her. “Right so my plan. Basically whatever this thing is, it feeds on sexual energy, right?”

“Yes.”

“So if it would feel someone who is really aroused-“

“You want to use me as bait.” She sounded more amused than pissed off at the moment.

“Well me or you. We still don’t know what it is, but yeah, that’s pretty much the plan. I’ll light you up like a Christmas Tree.”

“I thought that was Edison’s thing,” Helen said, earning herself a glare from him at that.

“Fine, I deserved that, I suppose,” he muttered. “Shall we have this dance, then?”

“What if it’s a girl, after all? You’d need to be… well, you know.” At this, he embraced her from the behind, his hand snaking on her waist and then on her abdomen as he pressed their bodies together. It was then when she felt him, hard and throbbing against her back, even through the layers of clothing that were separating them.

“In what universe do you think that would be a problem, with you in this dress?” he whispered, his breath hot against her neck.

“Oh,” she said, a small smile playing on her lips as she turned to face him, her right hand grabbing him by the back of his neck. He let his hand move up on her body, brushing the side of her breast briefly before travelling down her arm and entwining her fingers with his own. Their legs moved in perfect sync with each other, carrying them across the dance floor. At one point, she turned her back at him and he grabbed her arms from the behind, bringing them to her front as he closed the distance between them. His lips found that point on her neck that made her crazy and sucked on it gently.

“You know,” he whispered, “after all this time and I don’t know which one of us has a bigger neck kink.”

“Well you’re the vampire.” She didn’t realize how dreamy she had sounded saying that before the words left her lips. Damn it. She had to put some distance between him and her neck if she wanted to be able to focus anymore, she decided as she twirled in his arms.

“Exactly,” he said with a grin as his forehead touched hers. “What’s your excuse?” he asked but she barely registered the question. The only thing she could focus on at the moment was how close his lips were to hers. If she would have let her tongue out just a bit, she would have touched them. She remembered those lips well, how soft they were and how delicious it had been for the both of them when she had sunk her teeth in them and pulled, not too hard to hurt him, but enough to make him moan against her tongue.

His knee parted her legs and he pushed her back a bit as he leaned against her with all his weight. He held her there for a few seconds, his eyes full of a hunger she was willing to bet that was reflected in her eyes as well. She placed a hand on his chest and for a second he thought he was going to push him away, but she didn’t. Instead, she let it linger against his heart for a second, relishing the way it beat against her palm. It was impossibly fast, and there was a part of her that couldn’t help but feel smug at the fact that she was the one that was doing this to him. She let her fingers caress his muscles as they went up on his body and grabbed him by his shoulder. She used her grip to prop herself back up on her feet, her eyes never leaving his as she did so. He let his fingers dance on her neck as he tilted her head back and brushed his nose against hers. He was panting now, hard, and she felt his breath dry her lips. Her tongue darted out over them, just to moisten them a bit, but then she couldn’t resist the temptation anymore and did exactly what she had had in mind for a few minutes now.

“Gods, Helen,” he moaned as she flickered her tongue against his lips. He wanted nothing more than to kiss her at the moment, but before he had a chance to do that she put some distance between them , keeping him at an arm’s length as she panted hard, probably trying to regain her composure.

“You know, we could call it a night,” he whispered on a seductive tone. “You’re a wet mess and still nobody seems to take the bait, so –“

“I’m not a wet mess,” she protested weakly, but he was having none of that.

“One, you’re a terrible liar. Two, I can fix that,” he said with a grin as he dipped her just a bit. His lips were on her neck again and that was bad enough, but then he let his fingers go into her hair and massaged gently. It wasn’t fair, a small part of her brain protested as she closed her eyes in bliss at the sensation. Not the way his fingers worked on her and certainly not the way he flicked his tongue against her pulse point, causing her to whimper against his touch.

“Still not a wet mess?” he asked, sounding so pleased with himself that she wanted to slap him, just to get rid of that insufferable smirk on his face.

“Your husband is a terrific dancer,” a blonde woman said, saving her from answering. “Would you mind if I stole him from you for just a few seconds?”

“He’s not my husband,” Helen said with a shrug and God help her, she sounded a bit too sad at that. “I needed a break anyway, so be my guest,” she said as she left him in the new girl’s arms. She could have sworn Nikola had mouthed something very similar to _this conversation is not over_ but decided to ignore it.

“If she’s not your wife, what is she?” The blonde woman asked with a grin as she grabbed Nikola, pulling him closer to her. “I was watching you two dance, and well, how to put this-“

“We looked like we were going to need a room after that?” Nikola asked with a smirk. “Yeah, it’s like that half of the time with us.”

“What’s the other half like?”

“She’s trying to shoot me, with various rates of success.” he made it sound like a joke, but there was something in the girl’s look that told him she could have seen past that.

“If you two are looking for a threesome, I’m more than down to that,” the girl said with a smile. “You’re hot as hell and she’s not that bad either.”

“Really?” Nikola asked, not actually considering it. It wasn’t like the girl was his type. Or Helen’s, for that matter. As a matter of fact, he wasn’t sure he liked his new dance partner. Something about the way he danced made him dizzy.

“Yeah. She has a nice effect on you, so I guess I could keep her.”

“Well I’d like that too,” Nikola said. “You know what, maybe that’s not such a bad idea. Let’s ask her,” he said as he pulled the woman after him.

“Helen, our little friend here has a proposition for us,” Nikola said with a smirk as he found Helen near the bar. “She saw us dancing and she wants in.”

“In dancing?”

“I was thinking of a more… direct approach,” the woman said as she took Helen’s hand in her own. “You two are interesting, actually,” she said as she let her fingers dance against Helen’s arm. Her touch was warm, almost hot, Helen noted. It made her dizzy, but it wasn’t the pleasant kind of dizzy Nikola did to her.

“Well, let’s go to a more private area and you can tell us what you have in mind,” Helen said with a grin as she went through the exit. She shot Nikola a brief glance, as if to see if he was alright, and he gave her a nod.

“What is he, exactly?” The woman asked when they were out alone in the street. “He’s not human, I can get as much. The amount of energy he has… damn.” She stopped on her tracks at that and went to Nikola, her fingers caressing his chest. “I could suck him all night and I’d still be left with a lot.”

“You’re not sucking anybody on my watch, just so we’re clear,” Helen spat at her.

“Oh, come on, you’ll learn to share him. You’re only invited to the party because I need him horny and I’ve seen you basically making him about to explode in his pants, so-“ The words froze on her lips as she felt the cold metal of a gun against her skin.

“Well, that’s unfortunate,” she sighed.

“I would say as much,” Helen grinned at her. “Also, to answer your question, he’s a vampire, so trying to run isn’t the smartest thing you can do.”

“Who are you people?”

“We’re from the Sanctuary, and we’re taking you into custody. We need to have a talk about your diet and all.”

“Is this really necessary?” the woman asked Nikola as Helen was leading her to her car. “We could still have fun, you know. No need to arrest me and all that.”

“Just so you know, Helen here blew the last woman that hit on me to pieces. So I’d stay really quiet on the road, if I were you.” Nikola said with a grin, making Helen glare at him.

“Need I remind you, Afina was trying to take over the world.”

“Doesn’t change the fact that you liked blowing her up. This one seems more harmless, though.”

“That’s why I’m taking her to the Sanctuary and let Kate deal with her, yes.”

“Kate?”

“Well you’re going to be busy and I’m going to be busy, so-“

“When you say we’re going to be busy, you don’t mean we’re going to be busy together by any chance, do you?” It was her turn to smirk at him.

“And what if I am?”

“And tomorrow morning?”

“I’m sure you can find something to do to prevent me from regretting it.” She threw the woman in the back of her car, then came back to the front and took the driver’s seat. “Coming?” she asked Nikola with a smile that was anything but innocent.

“As many times as you ask me to, you know that.” he said with a grin as he threw himself in the seat next to her. It turned out it had been a great night, after all. 


End file.
